Reality was Overrated
by angelbear28
Summary: Harry Potter and Tom Riddle destined to fight until one or the other kills each other, yet when that day finally happens a goddess demanded payment for her two favorites. The one who put them against each other had to pay the price with his soul. The only thing that was of Tom was a shard of a soul that the goddess decided to put in a infant Loki... (Harry/Loki)Tom Riddle
1. Chapter 1

_**Reality was Overrated**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Blinking in disbelief, Albus Dumbledore whirled around and gasped at the pure white walls that surrounded him. Snapping his head left and right he was confused at how he had appeared in the white room. with nothing but four walls and with no door attached to it. He shut his eyes and thought back to the last thing he could remember. He remembered begging Severus to kill him. Tears gathered up in the corner of his eyes as he remembered the horror that flashed across the man's tired face.

"Oh Severus, can you ever forgive an old man for his mistakes?" Stumbling to the ground, Albus bowed his head as the tears he never allowed himself to cry, gently fell down his wrinkled old face. He'd never wanted to hurt anyone. All he wanted was for the pain to stop, for it to go away as he went to the afterlife with his arms opened wide and Death took his eternal soul. Why now did he feel for the mistakes, the manipulation, and the anguish of what he had done for the good of them all.

Always, always for the greater good.

He realized he hated himself, how could he be the leader of the light when he caused so much pain behind the scenes of people lives. His number one mistake that flew across his addled mind was the first time he met Tom Riddle. He'd condemned a boy who spoke Parseltongue, out of fear. Tears once more dropped to the whitened floor as the pain that he caused the once brilliant young man. He'd always known that Lord Voldemort was created from his own selfish desire to see something that wasn't there, to begin with. He should have looked beneath the arrogant child to see the walls that he built to hide the hurt and disappointment of what life had given him for his short eleven years of living. Blinking the tears away, Albus bowed his head as another small little baby flashed across his mind's eye. A small boy with glowing emerald eyes.

The only one who could kill Voldemort.

"Harry…" Whispering the name with a plea for forgiveness. Dumbledore crumbled to the ground as pain erupted deep inside of him.

Static shot through the walls around the kneeling wizard. Albus head shot up confused as the walls that surrounded him appeared to be fuzzy like the telly that the muggles seemed so fond of. Blinking, he slowly set up as he focused upon the snowy walls. A picture slowly came into focus, his eyes widened in shock as an image of Harry came to be in front of him. Raising his wrinkled hand, he slowly inched across the floor to see if he could touch the moving picture of Harry. Tears slowly cascade down his face as he slowly touched the moving picture of the boy that should never have seen the act of war.

"Forgive me for the life you have lived." Saying those words as the tears slowly came down his face, Albus bowed his head in defeat.

"Look upon the face of what you have created."

Albus's body stiffened up in disbelief, his head shot up to look behind him. He stumbled back to his feet as he whirled around to gape at the being that appeared behind him.

"Who are you, madam? Why am I here?" Albus demanded.

The being that stood behind him was like nothing he had ever seen before. An entity that glowered, nothing but pure power, stood there with its head cocked to the side while looking in the eyes of gentle blue. The being smiled, almost amused, as she raised her hand to wave about the room. Laughter erupted deep within of the being.

"Look upon the face of what you created in your quest for power and control." Soft words drifted across the small room, waiting for Albus to focus upon the face of Harry once more.

Albus turned and looked deeply to the scene that appeared before him. Harry was fighting Voldemort, as he watched how their wands clashed in dominance his eyes widened in shock. A golden light encompassed the both of them as the battle continued to get deadly. He stumbled back in disbelief.

"No," Whirling around to gape at the entity, "It's not possible…" trailing off, Albus realized tears were started to fall down his whitened cheeks again.

A cold sneer overcame the entity's face, "you made many mistakes. The number one mistake was Tom Riddle. He was supposed to be the one who leads the Wizarding World to a new age." Tilting its head, another smile came to its lips, this one colder in it intensity, "He was born to be the king, without him the Wizarding World will fall in several more years."

Albus stood frozen as shock grabbed at his throat at what was just revealed to him. "Impossible... That can't be right. There's no way for him to be the king, the rightful heir to the throne. You are mistaken. You have to be." Shaking his head in denial, Albus started backing away in shock of what the female was saying to him. "No, impossible you're wrong. There's no way. They couldn't be…"

The shadow slammed Albus against the wall with a growl. "You are the reason why Tom Riddle became Voldemort! You are the reason why my dark creatures run in fear of the light! You are the reason why the magic of all the realms dies out to become nothing more than dust! YOU are the reason why Harry Potter kills himself after he kills his destined dark mate!" Laughing as the being glared with such coldness, "You are the reason why the Wizarding World falls in twenty years!"

Growing angrier, another sneer was let lose, "You, you, and you! Face what you have done in your quest for greatness! Your arrogance caused the downfall of all my creatures!"

Albus stumbled back in horror as he fell back against the wall, the tears fell down more as the reality crashed around him. He was the reason why the world he loved more than anything died out in mere years. Closing his eyes Albus clenched his hand into a fist. "You are Lady Magic, the Lady Hecate." Albus bowed his head shocked. "How can I fix this? How can I change what has happened or what will happen?" Albus begged her.

The Goddess pulled back as a colder smile graced her face, "Your power is needed. I will transfer both of them to another life. Another reality, to live the life both of them deserve. The only way I can do any of this is with the power and soul of the person who harmed them the most. You are the one who cursed them with a hellish life, who took their chance to have a family. You took everything from them. I will give them what they deserved more than anything. What is your choice Albus Dumbledore? The only way for me to give them this chance, you must give your all freely."

Albus raised his head and lock his eyes on the face of Harry, who was still fighting his soul mate. Tears gathered up once more, he will make this right. Harry should have grown up loved. The tears dropped down again, he thought he was doing the right thing by denying Harry the right to know that Tom Riddle was supposed to be his dominant mate.

"Why was he so important?" Albus whispered with his head still bowed.

The Lady of magic smiled quite coldly, "He was going to be the one that all light and dark creatures flocked to also he was going to be the one who bridged the gap between them. The one who combined them all under one nation, one God. The one who fought by giving his own sweat and tears to a goal so others wouldn't be criticized for race, poverty, and social standing. He was going to be the prince who brought them all together and in the end, he became nothing more than wasted flesh."

Albus bowed his head as his tears escaped once more. He was a such a fool, a fool that condemned his world to become nothing but a distant memory. Why hadn't he listened to Gellert? He couldn't beg for forgiveness. The only thing he could do was…

Give both of them the chance to have a life worth fighting for.

Albus forced himself to sit up to stand in front of the entity. With his head held high he locked light blue eyes with Hecate's deep black orbs, "Will he be happy? That's all I want to know. If he will be, then you can have my soul, my magic, and my blood. I care not what you do to me as long as Harry Potter is safe and happy; Tom finally knowing what love is truly all about."

Hecate smiled slowly more relaxing than when she first appeared before him. "You have my word." Tilting her head, her smile widened.

Albus nodded, took a deep breath and he smiled twinkling eyes in all. "Now what's next m'dear, what should I do."

Throwing her head back with a laugh, Hecate raised her hand and snapped her fingers. "Leave it all to me, dear wizard..."

Albus blinked, shocked when the room began spinning around in circles. Blinking again, Albus smiled. The walls started fading away, and the last thought before he succumbed to darkness was at least he had saved two boys that should have been loved all along.

 _ **Harry Potter/ Avengers**_

Snapping his head left and right, Harry Potter frowned. Confused, as he looked around the station at Kings Cross. He stood there dumbfounded, trying to understand why he was standing there on an empty platform.

"Hello, anyone there?" Harry called out as he turned around slowly.

Mist floated around the place as Harry slowly turned this way and that more confused than anything. Stopping to look into the mist, his eyes widened as the form of the headmaster appeared inside the mist.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Blinking shocked eyes, "I'm dead aren't I?" It was the only thing that made sense. . . He really didn't know how he was supposed to feel about that.

Chuckling, Albus smiled into the glowing emerald green eyes of the person he had most harmed with his choices. Sadness darkened his eyes, he will make this right. He will give him what he should have all along.

A life full of love.

"I am here to give you a choice, my boy. A choice is given to you by a higher power. A choice where you will have the responsibility of just being yourself." Albus said softly, "Something that most people would love to have."

Harry's eyes widened, confused more than anything. "What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, Harry, do you want to move on to the next great adventure that will be gifted to you. To live a life without the responsibility of being the Boy Who Lived, or the one who vanquished a Dark Lord. The boy who save the world of magic." Trying not to flinch as those words came out of his mouth, Albus sighed. He needed to convince Harry this was the right decision. That this was what he needed, to have the life the great Hecate promised him.

Harry blinked up at Dumbledore, wondering why he was telling him this. All of this was so confusing to him. The last thing he remembered was walking to his death. Going to face Voldemort so he could literally drop dead. Blinking up at the headmaster, Harry frowned. "Why are you telling me this?" Shaking his head, as the frown darkened against his worn-out face.

Albus sighed, "Harry, you are going to be given a choice, a choice of possibilities. A life where you will become something other than the Boy Who Lived. If only you take that step in a possible path of fulfillment."

Harry closed his eyes worn and very tired all of a sudden. Turning to face the mist, as the thoughts of his friends overcame him. "what's going to happen to my friends. Will they be alright?" Harry whispered.

Before Albus could respond to the question a whimper echoed across the empty station.

Harry blinked turning his head toward the whimper; he froze as he saw a deformed infant under a bench as it clenched its fingers wanting something that it's never had. Harry moved forward wanting to hold the crying baby.

"What…?" He whispered confused.

Albus smiled, "Tom Riddle was much like you, my boy. He never felt the love of a mother or a father. He wanted something, yet how could he know what he wanted? Love has always been the key to defeating him, I've told you that many times before; yet I really never grasped it until now. Your heart is your greatest power. Your ability to love has always surprised me. Tell me, Harry, can you take the step to save the man that took everything from you or can you help with the pain that resided in his heart before he became Lord Voldemort."

Harry raised his bright emerald green eyes and locked them with gentle blue. "What are you talking about?" Shaking his head, "it's almost like you want me to save him. Why are you asking me this? He took everything from me, my parents, my godfather, you! Even the place that was once my home!" Stumbling back, he started shaking his head again in denial.

Albus sighed, "your friends will move on to live their lives to the best of their abilities. They will miss you yes a course they will, but they will hope you are finally able to be happy. They will never forget the sacrifice with the winning of the war. They lost a friend, but gained peace for them to raise their children in."

Harry's eyes once more moved toward the squalling child, he slowly inched forward. Bending down as the baby cried with tears running down its deformed face. Harry frowned more as his heart clenched in time with its whimpering. Confused as the infant screamed, Harry raised his finger to gently wiped the tears from its face.

The baby gently blinked up at the man that leaned in front of him.

Harry's eyes teared up, not really understanding why he wanted to cry for the deformed infant of Tom Riddle. Could he really give up everything, to be selfish and choose a life with love? A life that Tom Riddle could have as well.

A life full of love…

"What's the catch?" Harry whispered.

Albus smiled, "There is nothing. The only thing you have to do is ride the train with Tom Riddle's soul piece. The train will know what to do. That is all you have to do, my boy."

Harry raised his head and locked emerald green with gentle blue, "How can he be reformed if the rest of his soul was destroyed?"

Albus smiled gently at the confused glowing green. Moving closer to the kneeling wizard Albus bent down to stare into his eyes. "The part that resided inside your scar was the innocence of childhood. The part that wasn't Lord Voldemort, but the innocent child that was bullied and still wanted the love of a family to save him from his home life. He needs you now, Harry, to make a decision for the both of you, so both of you can live."

Harry paused in stroking the cheek of the infant, looking down shocked that the child's face started smoothing out into the softness of a newborn. Harry bent his face more and locked his gaze with bright green. He almost stumbled back at the light intelligence that brightly shown in the child's gaze. Harry slowly moved closer and raised his hands to gently grasped the baby so he could hold him tightly against his chest.

He was going to do it. He needed to save him from the evil that cloaked him like a second skin. He needed to save him… "Alright, I'll do it." Tightening his hands around the baby he slowly eased up to a standing position and turned to face his headmaster. "What now, Headmaster?"

Albus smiled at him with tears in his eyes. "All you have to do is board the train."

Harry slowly turned to the waiting train, looking down once more at the infant. He slowly smiled, he was doing the right thing. He didn't know where they were going but at least the both of them were going to get a second chance at a family.

He slowly moved toward the waiting train, before he got to it he turned once more and locked his gaze with his headmaster. "Thank you." He turned with nothing left to say and boarded it. Albus smiled once more, "your heart will always be your greatest treasure. Guard it well my boy, for when Tom Riddle comes to it he won't let it go."

He smiled more already feeling his soul disappearing into nothing as the Goddess took whatever it needed from his very being. He closed his eyes as he felt himself turn to light and dust. "Good luck, my boy. You're going to need it."

 _ **Harry Potter/Avengers**_

Hecate smiled amused as she walked upon the icy plain, she was sad to see her two favorite magic users so at odds with each other. She was going to make sure they would be giving a second chance to find each other. Her boys, her two beloved children were going to come together in love if she had anything to say about it.

Moving closer to the spot another smile graced her lips as she heard the whimpering child that she was coming to see. "There you are, little one." Another gentle smile came to her lips, as she made it to the place that the icy people abandoned their weak children they don't believe that would survive their first winter.

"You have quite the journey ahead of you before you can find your happy ending." Bending down and picking up the baby blue infant another smile graced her lips. "You see my child, I need a being that could house a small piece of a soul that could grow up, merge together, and become one with the piece. You have the power. Almost a God, yet born from such hatred. You will be my child of magic that becomes the host of Tom Riddle. You, who will become Harry Potter's soul mate. Light and Darkness, with both of you together magic will live on." As she locked eyes with the new born baby she pulled out a glowing ball of light. It was smaller than most souls but it was just enough for him to be connected to Harry as his soul mate.

Raising her head when she started hearing the clopping sounds of a horse she bent down and closed her eyes and moved the soul to the center of the baby's chest and gently pushed it into him. Opening her eyes she smiled, "Now you will have the power to protect your greatest treasure. His heart."

Putting the infant down back when she found him, she waved her hand to make herself disappear so Oden wouldn't see her. Watching on how he appeared and saw the child she smiled once more. "Now we wait…"

Another being appeared right beside her, "I don't like waiting."

Hecate sighed, almost amused. "It's all we can do." Turning to stare at the shadowed figure that stood there right beside her, "your master will be born, just not yet. Loki needs time to grow, to be the mate Harry needs."

Death coldly stared down the goddess. With a huff, it disappeared.

Hecate shook her head and disappeared as well.

 _ **So what**_ ya'll _ **think plz give me a review….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reality was Overrated**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Thunder and lightning echoed in a booming storm of emotion. Rain pelted the ground heavy as swirling winds slammed against the walls of the surrounding buildings. Houses squeaked in weakness as leaves and debris swirled around them. Ice the size of golf balls impacted the muddy roads as mud and fallen leaves swirled in an angry show of power.

A woman dressed in black darted across the street trying to make it across the mud and trying to avoid the ice that impacted against the street. As she raced to the looming building in front of her the hail beat against her. Throwing herself against the double doors as more rain and swirling winds almost took her to her knees. "Please be open." Her words were forcefully said as a deep pain beat inside her. Raising her hand as it shook almost afraid that the doors would be locked against her. Tears started falling down her face as the doors opened as soon as she touched the handle.

Slipping inside as lightning echoed behind her, the woman almost slumped to the ground in relief. Trying to shake herself she ran down the aisle of the great big church she had entered.

"Please, I beg of you!" throwing herself to the ground as she raised her tear stained eyes to the statue that loomed in front of her. "Please…. How can you take me from my son when he needs me the most? I'm all he has…" Sobs racked deep inside of her as she raised her eyes and locked them with Jesus Christ. The statue appeared to almost come alive as her sobs became louder in its intensity. "Please…. Hear me... I can't leave him alone! His father will come for him, please Lord, he needs me to be there when he discovers the truth!"

She bowed her head, the tears fell down her whitened cheeks as no answer echoed back from the silent statue. "Please…! He is my life! With my death, he will have no one." Sobs racked her body as the air swirled around the statue in that split second. With one last "please," time slowly came to slow stop as power slammed inside the church. The woman fell back in shock as for where there once was a statue there appeared to be a storm of shadows swirling in front of her.

The woman flew back as fear and panic erupted deep inside of her. Watching on how the shadows grew and shaped like an entity of darkness. As the power gathered in the center of the alter the woman forced herself to her knees and bowed her head and prayed to the higher being that appeared in front of her hoping this was an answer to her prayers. "Dear heavenly father, I beg of you. Please hear me in my time of need." Tears fell as the power became too much for her addled brain as she begged and pleaded to any who would hear her pleas.

"Enough."

The woman snapped her head up to face the commanding voice the echoed loudly in the silent church. Blinking as a woman that was covered from head to toe in dark cloth as black eyes gazed at her with a deadened look on her face. Eyebrow lifting the woman of darkness moved forward to the kneeling female.

"Your sorrow called me from whence I have come from, what is it that you desire terran?" the shadowed entity glided closer to the fearful woman.

Meredith's eyes widened in fear as she stumbled back and landed on her bottom. Realizing that she needed to say something that this was the only chance she had to make sure that her son was going to be alright. Coming back to her knees she bowed her head almost touching the floor. "Please… I was diagnosed with stage four cancer. I have less than a year before my exasperation date expires." She gasped as a hand grasped her chin, raising her head and eyes to meet dark endless orbs.

"What do you mean terran?"

Frowning up at the towering female, "I'm dying." Feeling the tears gathering up once more, she turned her eyes away from the being that held her chin. "I'm going to leave my son with no one that truly loves him. He's not ready for me to leave him." Feeling the tears escape once more, Meredith wrapped her hands around herself shaking like a leaf. "He's only five years old…." Trailing off. Meredith closed her eyes.

"I cannot destroy the balance between life and death. Death is eternal as is life, the cycle has never been broken."

Heartbreaking, she stumbled back as her world tilted as a loud sob escaped her whimpering lips.

"But I can perhaps extend it for a small boon."

Snapping her head up to gaze into the endless depths of darkness, "Name your price." Not even having to think about it, she felt hope enter herself once more.

A smile came to the entity's face as she gazed upon the terran. Letting go the females' face she slowly turned to face the statue that appeared in the middle of the altar. "I cannot give anything for free, everything most come with a price." Walking over to the statue her smile darkened. "You see this man was a god among mortals and yet his blood was of that of ancients. He was born here yet he truly never belonged to the terrain's that resided upon this plain of existence. His blood alone made him be the prophet that most beings grew to love. Yet he died so others can know of his sacrifices, he was killed by the people that were supposed to love him. The boon I will ask of you is for you to bear a child much like your Jesus Christ."

Meredith gasped and froze as the words that the being told her washed over her. "What…."

Turning to face the gaping female, "The child will not be sacrificed by you terrans. He will grow to be very powerful and he will know things and have the power that most beings can only dream about. The boon will give you three years more upon this plain all you must do is bear a child and give him the love that you feel for your first born."

"Why are you asking me to bear him? Why not someone that can give him a full life of love, not just for only three years?" whispering almost horrified at what the being was asking of her, Meredith stumbled more back confused.

"It is not you that I need but a boy that has the power and the blood that will protect him when it's needed. Your son has ancient blood running through his body, for three years raise him to become the child's protector. Raise him to be his guardian."

Closing her eyes, Meredith knew she needed those years just to give her son the knowledge and the tools that could help him when he needed it the most.

"Anything, even if it's only going to be three years. I'll do it."

Watching the mortal, Death smiled. Raising her hand, she snapped her fingers. A light of power appeared in her hands glowing with energy and magic.

Eyes widening Meredith gasped, "what is it?"

"A soul, a very powerful soul." Endless orbs glittered with power, "the soul of my little master."

Meredith stumbled back, shocked that the thing of light glowing with power was a soul of her new baby. Closing her eyes knowing that she already agreed to the being's boon. She feared what this could mean to her only son.

Watching on how she moved toward her with the soul in her hand, Meredith wrapped her hands around her terrified that she was going to birth something evil. Raising her eyes to look upon the face of Jesus Christ "Please tell me that this child isn't going to be evil and not the anti-Christ?"

"Of course not, the child is like I said much like your Lord. He will try to be the savior of all the races in the universe. I am hoping that your son will prevent that one from happening." Rolling her eyes at the thought of her master even trying to do something was quite possible. Shaking those thoughts from her head Death slowly approached the woman.

Meredith felt herself relaxing at what the words the woman in darkness said. Watching on how the glow of the soul went to her stomach. She clenched her eyes closed afraid to see what the woman was doing to her.

Death smiled amused, "it is done. When you pass, I will be the one who will come for your soul so you can one day see your children. Good luck, I will be watching."

Exploding power erupted once again around her. She stumbled back falling against the floor as she let out a scream against the power that she felt. Closing her eyes as wind exploded around her in a swirling storm of power and darkness. Holding herself almost afraid to even open her eyes when the power and wind died down.

"M'dear are you alright?"

Meredith's head snapped up and locked eyes with gentle orbs. A priest frowned down at her confused at the woman that looked to be crying and holding herself.

Was she alright? She was going to give birth to a child that could be as powerful as Jesus Christ. She was chosen not because of herself but because of her son that had powerful ancient blood within him. She was also given three extra years to prepare her children for a life without her. Was she going to alright?

"Yes, I'm fine…" Shaking her head, she forced herself to stand up to face the priest. "Thank you."

Smiling she turned to face the entrance of the church and left leaving a confused looking priest behind her.

 _ **Harry Potter/ Avengers**_

Looking down to the baby, Meredith smiled quite shocked that she felt such love to a baby that was a gift from a god-like being. She wondered if this was what Mary felt when she held her newborn son that God gave her. Bright baby blue eyes with a hint of emerald greens glittered up at her with light intelligence shining brightly. Tracing her finger over baby soft skin she smiled bigger. She didn't know what kind of future her children were going to have but right now the love she felt was as pure as the brightest star in the night sky. "My little star… may you be the brightest of them all." Whispering those words, she bent down and lightly kissed the forehead of her new son.

Hearing a knock on the door to her hospital room, she raised her head and Meredith smiled bigger, "Darling come meet your new brother."

A boy slowly entered and shuffled closer to the bed that his mother resided in after she gave birth. The child peeked over and glanced at the blanket his mother had draped around it. He wondered what kind of sibling he could possibly have. He couldn't wait to meet the newest member of his family. He was going to be the best biggest brother ever. A grin slowly overcame his face as the blanket slowly moved aside so he could see what all the fuss was all about. Blinking down he felt slightly disappointed as a little baby resided in his mother's hands.

"Would you like to hold him, darling?" Meredith said softly.

Watching the horror flash across her oldest son's face. She couldn't stop the laugh from escaping even if she tried, "you're not going to drop him. I'll help you my sweet."

The boy slowly set on the edge of the bed so he could grasp the baby and the blanket.

Meredith smiled more as she moved over slightly so she gives her eldest child the newborn baby.

Blinking more down as his mother slowly gave the child over to him. Raising one finger to gently touch the soft cheek of his new brother. He couldn't stop the grin that slowly came over his lips as he stared down in aww. "What's his name going to be mom."

Meredith frown thoughtfully as she stared at her children, a name slowly came to her like she was gifted with it and already it felt right. "Hadrian Jameston Quill. Little Harry I would like to meet your brother Peter."

Peter slowly vowed right then and there he was going to the bestest brother ever. He smiled as bright blue orbs darkened almost to a reddish copper color as the vowel became unbreakable as his power and blood focused upon the infant.

In a corner of the room hidden from mortal eyes, a being of great power smiled upon the happy family. She made the right decision as she watched the boy vowed to protect his younger brother. Moving closer as her endless orbs went to her master.

"You do know that all we do from here on out is to watch him and Loki until they are ready to meet Death. We can no longer interfere with their lives. They most live it until they acknowledge what they were." Hekate sighed when she saw Death stiffen up in anger.

"Yes I do know, but if for any reason my master needs me I will be there…. For him." Death raised her endless orbs and locked them with Hecate's eyes. A cold smile graced her lips as she spoke once more. "Try to stop me."

Stiffening up as the treat echoed around them, Hekate glared in anger. "Fine have it your way. I will be watching how this goes."

Watching on how the little goddess disappeared Death turned around and looked once more to the family. She wanted her master to be happy, but she was unsure if this was the right family that could help him along the way…Sighing once more she gathered her power so she could go home.

 _ **Hope you like… leave a review if you could….**_

 _ **Next chapter**_

 _ **Life moves on and Harry grows up with his brother Peter Quill**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beware there are some spoilers from the second movie if you haven't seen the movie then don't read…..**_

 _ **Reality**_

 _ **was**_

 _ **Overrated**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Shivering in the cold, a young child wrapped his tiny little hands around his bony arms in fear as he stared up at the imposing figure that stood in the doorway of his tiny room. He stumbled back afraid, as his bright emerald green orbs filled with tears and midnight black hair stuck to his forehead with the perspiration that gathered on him as he stumbled back fearful of the darkened man in the room that he shared with his brother._

 _The man that stared with the coldness of cruelty smiled with such greediness while he licked his lips in preparation of what he wanted to do to the little pretty thing that stared with such fear as his figure moved more into the room._

" _I't al'right, I won hur' ya lil pr'tty bi'rdy." The man smiled, showing yellow and gapped looking teeth while his hand moved closer to the bulge between his legs. Tilting his dirt filled and greasy hair, the man smiled a little cruelly at the thought of not hurting the pretty, pretty boy. He was going to enjoy the thought of his hands on the boy and that thought alone almost made him moan and lick his lips in perpetration. The man moved more into the room almost taking up all the space of what was left._

" _All I wan to do is sh'ow ya ho'w to fl'y lil bi'rdy. I pro'mise ita won hur' ya." The big man's smile turned into a cruel grin. "Wh'ere ya bro'ther at, lil bi'rdy."_

 _The child stumbled more back as fear took hold of him. He was afraid, his big brother was always there when he needed him and now he was alone with the big man and he had to fight his way from the man with the big hands. The child's bright green eyes widened when the man moved more into the room as he slowly closed the door behind him and shut the boy and the man into the room with no escape._

 _Stumbling back with a loud gasp, the child fell against the cot that laid on the floor that he and his older brother slept on as terror choked him. He stumbled trying to get his knees under him before the man could leap upon his trembling form._

 _The man smiled more cruelly as he bent down to grab one of the flying limbs. "Ita al'right lil bir'dy, old Blian wou'ldnt hurta ya. I goin to taka gr'eat ca're of ya." The smile that graced his chapped lips turned into a crueler smirk. His beady eyes narrowed when the boy let out a terrifying muffled scream. He put his big meaty hand around the child's throat. "Ye be qu'ite lil bi'rdy or I k'ill ya 'fore I do'ne."_

 _With one hand still grasping the shivering form below him, the man smiled as the other hand moved more to the bulge between his legs. He licked his lips as he bent down closer to the tear stained face. "Ya be a bi' b'oy and don ya wo'rry I wi'll mak su're ya like what I doin to ya."_

 _The whispered words, the enormous man uttered, terrified the boy more as the child gasped and choked as the man slowly moved his hand down the child's petite form. The boy tore his little face away from the man's hand as another yell was let lose. He threw his arms up to hit and kick and used his teeth to bite the man that laid on top of him. Tears gathered more into bright emeralds as those orbs started glowing with hidden fire._

 _Power and energy filled the room as the air became suffocating in its intensity. The man choked trying to catch the breath that escaped as he wrapped more of his hand around the small throat that laid bare before him. The boy squeezed his eyes tightly when he felt the man's hand move down his body to grasp the string that held his breaches up. Feeling it loose, the child breath escaped in a wheeze of air. "Please." The boy whispered brokenly._

 _Energy swirled around and above the man and the squirming child. Shadows and light danced around the walls as the boy whimpered in tune with the power that swelled within the walls that bulged outward. Clenching his hands into tight fists, the boy moans out petrified as more power built up inside him. Tears once more gathered at the corners of his eyes as his heart pounded against his ribcage._

 _The man bent down to where his nauseating breath hit the child in the face. The boy squeezed his eyes shut as more energy built up and manifested above them. The man let out a cruel laugh as he slowly tried to work down the boy's pants. Squeaking and groaning echoed around them and it made the man pause as he slowly raised his head with a frown. He slowly turned looking around confused as the walls creaked and cracked with an angry grumble of noise._

 _The man gasped as he let go of the boy as his back erupted with an agony of pain. He stumbled back to his feet from the cot as he slowly turned to look at the walls that surrounded him, his beaded eyes widened when another creak echoed once more. He slowly turned to look down at the boy when the shadows darkened the walls until each one almost appeared to come alive with energy. He stumbled away from the crying and gasping form of the boy afraid and confused as he gazed at him in dread._

 _The room went shadowed with the energy and fear of the boy as he wrapped his little bony arms around his shivering form to stop the trimmers and to bury his head into the bedding._

" _Wha… ho' ya' doin th's?" The man gasped out in slight fear, not even sure if what he was seeing was even happening around him. Shaking his head, he slowly moved closer to the boy not wanting to believe what was appearing before him. When he moved his hand to grasp the child, the floor underneath him cracked beneath his feet. He stumbled almost falling to where the boy lay crying._

 _The child whimpered, he wanted his big brother. Forcing himself to his knees, the boy slowly inched across the cot to the floor so he could get closer to the door and his freedom. His brother would have never left him alone for this long. He was terrified that something was preventing his brother from coming._

 _Angry, the man advanced closer to the boy with a sneer darkening his gruesome face. He reached the boy and grabbed him on the shoulder roughly with a growl. "st'op ita, ya lil freak." He started shaking the boy in anger._

 _Feeling the pain of the man's rough treatment, the boy gasped as the tears escaped between clenching orbs. He was afraid of what this man wanted with him. He didn't understand what it meant or what he wanted. He always tried to be a good boy and tried to stay out of his brother's way just so he wouldn't get into trouble with the captain. It never worked, his brother always tried to protect him from everything but he always got in the way no matter what he did._

 _As the tears gathered once more into emerald green eyes, the boy bowed his head with a whimper._

 _The man sneered at the pathetic little boy, "yo'u wi'll pa'y yo'u lil bas'tard!" Dropping the boy, the man raised his fist._

 _A pulse of energy echoed…._

 _More crackling broke out as the stillness and silence shattered._

 _Heat exploded around them, the man gasp as his eyes darkened to copper as blood started falling from his gaze. The man stumbled back from the boy that laid at his feet with another gasp. Blood leaked out of his ears. The man broke out of his daze when he started coughing out splatters of red. Grabbing his throat he fell to knees trying to grasp for the precious air he so desperately needed._

 _Another pulse echoed…._

 _The man gasped once more when that same boy raised his head and locked glowing black orbs with his beaded gaze. A smile sluggishly curved the boy lips as he slowly tilted his head as he rose to his feet and made his way to where the man was._

 _Tilting his head once more the boy finally spoke," I will kill you but your soul will not know peace. I will make sure you suffer for the crimes you have committed against me." Bending down as the boy smiled sweetly, "you will pay."_

 _The man gasped once more, opening his mouth to scream out in horror yet no yell was heard but a gurgle of blood dripped and splattered from his mouth to the floor inches from the smiling boy. A small innocent laugh echoed around him. Locking orbs with the still smiling boy, black gaze darkened with enjoyment._

 _Raising one finger to lightly touch the man on the chest, the boy laughed with grim amusement. The laughter echoed around the small bedroom until pounding on the door made the small boy frown. The blackened gaze went to the door as magic erupted around the room more in anger as he stared at the door. Turning once more to look at the man as he gasped for his last breath another smile graced his lips._

" _Wh'o'" the man whispered._

" _Look closely as you gasp for your last breath fool and find out who will take your pathetic life." The boy bent down until his eyes were leveled with the man's and his smile curved to a colder smirk._

 _The man's gaze locked with those shadowed orbs and his eyes widened in disbelief. The look of the boy faded until all he saw was the damnation of hell and shadows. Death smiled as she rose Harry's hand and gently touched the man on the chest. "Your death, I will gladly take to Hell."_

" _HARRY!" More pounding echoed in the silent room, Death smiled once more. Watching on how the man gasped and choked on his last breath, Death once more raised the boy's hand and landed it on the man chest until she reached inside to where his heart laid pounding against his ribcage. Grabbing it with all she had, she then pulled but it wasn't the heart she pulled out but a flicking light that glittered with a hint of gray and black, the man soul. Watching how the light faded from the man's orbs, Death coldly looked down to the soul and squeezed the light with a cold smile as it withered and whimpered in pain. Death slanted her head as she flicked her wrist and the soul disappeared to the gates of Hell._

 _She smiled amusingly, as she raised Harry's hand to flick another finger and allowed the door to come open…... to face the awaiting missing brother._

Groaning and gasping for breath, Harry shot up with perspiration doting on his forehead. Closing his emerald green orbs, Harry raised his hand to gently wipe off the tears that fell down his sweaty face. He hated the dreams that always came as soon as he closed his eyes for even a microsecond he was back to that moment when something took over his body. He could still remember the look on Peter's face when he stared at him like he was looking at a complete stranger, not his younger brother that had always bailed him out of trouble.

Leaning against the wall behind him, Harry smiled grimly. He remembered waking up covered in the man blood and had felt the satisfaction that the man could never hurt anyone again; He damned well made sure it couldn't happen again, didn't he? Tears once more filled his eyes, he never wanted to be a killer at the age of six. All he wanted was to protect his brother just like he protected him when he needed it.

Since that day, he changed and not always in a good way. His power started coming out more often and his brother always tried to hide it from everybody almost like he was ashamed of him but Harry knew it wasn't true. Moving to get up, Harry swung his legs over the bed as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. He was tired of always hiding who and what he was becoming. Moving once more, Harry rose to move toward the mirror that hung on the closet door. Looking at his reflection, Harry sighed loudly.

Since that day so long ago, he started changing. Looking more into the mirror as his hand slowly moved throughout his hair. A sad smile graced his lips as he saw his bright green eyes light up with the hidden fire of power. He looked graceful and elegant almost innocent in his appearance. As his eyelashes filled with the tears of his humanity fading, he crumbled to the ground as his reality shattered. He wasn't the human boy that Peter protected so long ago. Raising his orbs once more to look upon his face in the mirror, Harry gradually traced his fingers over his high cheekbones. He was turning into something that terrified him, gods his powers alone could level the ship into tiny little pieces if he wasn't careful with his control.

Long hair, petite body, almost feminine in his appearance. Instead of a twenty-seven-year-old staring at him, he looked sixteen. A sixteen-year-old that didn't have any business fighting and killing the things that were coming for them. Forcing himself up, Harry leaned against the door with another sigh. He was…. Tired of always hiding, even from his own brother. How could he even explain what he was turning into when he wasn't even a hundred present sure of the answer himself.

He wrapped his arms around himself with a small frown, he wanted to find out where he came from yet the answers always alluded him. He had searched the galaxies and the different worlds for the truth of where he came from or who helped sire him. Shaking those consistent thoughts from his head he slowly moved to the closed door with a scowl darkening his almost elven appearance.

He really didn't want to go chasing his brother around the realms but then again… A smile brightened up Harry's face as a stray thought floated across his mind. Trouble always had a way to find his brother so he might as well start heading in Peter's direction so then at least he wouldn't be bored anymore.

Moving down the walkway, Harry's smile widened up with amusement. Well, he better start looking but then again he could start following the rumors about some group called the Guardians of the Galaxy. Well, he always knew his brother never did anything half way. He was always quite flashy with that kind of stuff.

Moving closer to pilot the space cruiser he had stolen from Yandu a couple of years back. A frown slowly moved across his face as a stray thought darkened more of his mood. For the last few days, he's been getting these weird feelings that were coming from his bond with his older brother and he wasn't quite sure if there wasn't anything going on with Peter that maybe he should make haste for him as fast as he could possibly make.

Shaking his head, Harry got in the cockpit seat and slowly moved it into drive so he could finally catch up with his long-missing brother. A brighter smile moved across his face, he's been missing for two years now. He's missed him brother, even Yondu. Even thou Peter hated it when Harry started looking up at the captain as a sort of a father figure but with him the only consistent adult in their life well that's what was bound to happen. Yandu became the being that protected them throughout their childhood from the things that would use them for their own gain and Peter never wanted to see any of it.

Sighing once more, Harry put the ship in hyper drive hoping by this time in a week he would see his brother after his two years of being separated from him. He smiled once more, his brother was probably going to hit him for his disappearance act he did so long ago. Harry's smile widened, he was looking forward to it.

"

Peter sighed as he moved closer to look out the window of his room on the planet Ego. He wished his brother was there when he found his long-lost father but then again, his brother would be laughing his ass off when he found out he was of a race called the Celestial gods. A soft smile graced his lips as thoughts of his missing brother graced his mind.

"Where are you hiding at Harry?" Mumbling, Peter scowled at the peaceful landscape outside his chamber window.

Gamara moved more into the room as Peter almost glared at the rolling hillside. "Are you alright?"

Hearing Gamara's voice behind him, Peter's scowl darkened. "I told you about my brother that disappeared two and half years ago. I'm thinking about where he could possibly be after all this time." Hands tightening with worry, Peter smiled with eyes filled with slight pain. "He was all I had growing up. My brother became the very center of my world but then he started changing but then again so would I if I had my first kill at the age of six."

Gamara's eyes darkened with shock at what was just revealed from Peter. "What…?"

Peter smile but there was an old painful shadow appearing inside his gaze. "He was six, you know a boy that should never have killed at that age but he had to you know and it was all my fault. I was stupid, a boy that took on the responsibility of raising a baby when my mother became ill with cancer. He was, no he became my very world and my reason for a lot of things. After mother died and we were abducted by Yondu, I went stealing just so we could live. I've refused to allow us to starve as we grew. So, I went looking for the funds to buy us some grub." Closing his blue gaze with a shadow of pain appearing in his eyes. "He was a fat bastard that likes the thought of hurting others for his amusement. He had a sickness when it came to little boys. I thought he was an easy target and he was but he allowed me to steal from him just so he could get his nasty paws on my younger brother for revenge."

Gamara gasped in shock, "Peter…" trailing off, Gamara moved closer but a frown darkened her face as she realized Peter wasn't there with her. He was Stoke in the past with the memories of what happened to his brother when they were children.

Peter moved his eyes to lock them with Gamara's as a sad smile graced his lips. He turned back with a sigh, "he is my father but Harry should be here with me as I discover where I belong and who I am."

Gamara wanted to hug him to try to give him some comfort for the pain that resided inside of him. She sighed sadly. She didn't want to admit to even herself that she was falling in love with the man that she stared at but the feelings were there for all to see if only anyone would take the time to truly look that deeply inside her.

 _ **Harry Potter/ Avengers**_

"No, Yondu!" Peter yelled in horror as he watched as Yondu struggled for his last breath as they rose higher into the sky towards space.

"He may have been your father but he wasn't your daddy. Do ya hear me, boy?" Gasping more for air, Yondu locked eyes with Peter. "I took both of ya'll in and I refused to take you to your father so you could become what he was. Both you and Harry became the children I never had." Chuckling, Yondu smiled. "The reason Harry left was cause he couldn't find what he was looking for on the ship with us there. So, he needed to leave and so I let him go to perhaps find himself. Just like I let you go, boy. When it was time to do so."

Peter's eyes teared up in pain but before he could say anything more a voice echoed around them.

"Do ya'll need a ride or something?" Amusement could be heard around them and both could only move their heads left and right confusedly.

A ship was heading straight for them at top speed and a voice Peter and Yondu hasn't heard for a long time laughed with more glee as it swooped down to where they were and grabbed them before Yondu could suffocate with lack of air.

Coming to, Peter was on his feet in mere seconds holding one on his guns out in front of him as he locked eyes with glowing emeralds. Harry stood there with a gentle smile gracing his lips as he stared at his brother and the sprawled out and gasping Yondu. He had returned to his family, but he hoped his brother could still accept him with all his faults and god-like abilities. Harry took a deep breath and slowly moved closer to his brother that he missed more than anything.

"Peter." Trailing off, Harry forced a smile to his face as he stared into his brother's gaze.

"Harry…." Dropping his gun, Peter moved closer to his younger brother and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry's smaller form. Closing his eyes, Peter tightened his arms almost afraid to let go of him.

Harry snuggled closer to the heat of his brother as a small whimper escaped his trembling mouth as he slowly closed his eyes when he felt another presence that made him completely relax when he realized that Yondu wrapped his arms around both of them as well.

" _If you do not hand over our people now I will have shot you down just like we did that wannabe_ _planet!"_ Rocket screamed out over the intercom of the ship. " _I will only count to three when I get to three if you haven't complied by then you will give me no choice but to do the shooting!"_

" _I am Groot! I am Groot!"_

" _What do you mean, I haven't given them enough time to respond!"_

" _I am Groot!"_

" _This is Gamara speaking if, by any chance, you could give our people back?!"_

" _Hey, give me back the intercom I wasn't through with it!"_

Pulling back, Harry couldn't stop the giggle from escaping. "Well, you might want to answer that before they really do shoot us down."

Peter smiled amusedly as he reached to grab the speaker with a slight grin. "We're fine, come and get us. We're be bringing a guest along with us, so just pick up the whole ship."

Yondu shook his head a little confused but he forced himself to stand straighter as he looked over to Harry once he got over the shock of not dying and what he saw almost made him drop his mouth in disbelief. The child that he remembered, that wobbled and was an awkward teen couldn't be the male that stood in front of them with that same gentle smile gracing his lips as he watched his brother direct his crew to take the ship into holding. The boy had the presence of a being of great power and the energy flew around him almost gentle in its playfulness.

This boy had the look of a god!

Harry smiled more as his gaze moved to Yondu when he realized that Yondu was staring at him in disbelief. His eyes widened more when he could almost see the gears turning inside Yondu's head as he felt the energy roll off him.

Energy. No, more like magic.

"Yondu.." Hesitated, Harry. Moving closer to him, Harry frowned up at Yandu. Closing his eyes, Harry bowed his head in shame.

"Boy, didn't I tell you not to show weakness and to never allowed anyone to have that kind of power over you," Yondu mumbled to Harry.

Harry sighed loudly, "it's hard. I never thought….." trailing off, Harry bowed his head in shame.

Peter turned to look down to his brother confused until his eyes widened as he really looked at his brother's features. This beautiful being that stood there with his head bowed was his little brother. "My God." He whispered shocked.

"Peter." Harry raised his head and tried to smile at his brother as he locked orbs with Peter's.

Shaking his head, Peter moves forward once more and wrapped his arms around his brothers trembling form. "It alright Harry." Raising his head to consider Yandu's eyes with worry, Peter frowned when he saw the same worried expression on his face that he knew reflected upon his.

Feeling the bang of the ship landing, Peter released his brother so they could step into the hanger of the other ship. His eyes kept turning to look at his brother as he released the opening of the small ships holding.

"I'm surprised you're actually here. I thought that you wouldn't come until you find what you're looking for." Peter turned to look down as he looks light baby blues with emerald green.

Harry's orbs darkened, "I need your help. Earth is in trouble … I have recently come across news about a god-like being heading straight to Earth. We need to head there Peter," Harry's eyes darkened more, "it's time to go home."

 _ **Hope you like it… I've been busting ass trying to get this chapter out for Memorial Day.**_


End file.
